loufandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Haydn
is a frightening person with an equally frightening power. He can boost his own natural sacred treasures by modifying them to a perfect ideal like absolute accuracy or ideal protection. The fault in this is that for every time he creates an ideal, he loses a year of his life, but once he creates this ideal he can use it any time he wants to. His abilities can't be used on living things, however, but his changes change as his ideals change, such as turning his Kurogane rapid-fire and/or unblockable. His level 2 power allows him to change gravity, and he can also make soap bubbles that can reverse gravity as well. That is also why the reason he forms Robert's Ten. They act as his brawn, doing the fighting for him in order to save those precious years. He is a fairly nasty character, not caring who he harms and how badly they are harmed. Like Ueki, he is a celestial with more power than the gift given by his King of the Celestial World Candidate. But unlike Ueki, however, Robert has been training in his power for quite a long time. Robert has an unfortunate past in which he was treated as a monster by the people of his town. After being betrayed by his friends, he starts to hate humanity and destroys the entire village where he lived (1/3 in the manga) and gets eaten by Hanon (but later Hanon spits him out in order to get Ueki to vanish). At the end of the series, he becomes a nice person like his childhood self, having been touched by Ueki and his friends about relationships Family *Margaret (マーガレット, Māgaretto) He is Robert's father and the candidate for King of the Celestial World who gives him his power. Margaret sends his own son to Earth as a child so that he could choose him for the tournament. He is not above sneaky tactics to ensure his son's victory. Later, it is revealed that his body had been possessed by a Hellion with the intention of taking over Heaven. When he starts to doubt his objectives, he turns into a celestial beast and puts Ueki in his awakening organ (It turns out that his hellion clan had eaten a lot of ancient Heavenly Beasts), and advances Ueki to his 9 and 10 star treasures Powers & Abilities Ideals Into Reality Robert is given the power to turn his ideals into reality. His ideals can be anything he wants, such as a cup of tea that never spills. The limiting factor on his power is that for every ideal he creates, he loses a year of his life, which is why the Robert's Ten fights most of his fights for him. He is also unable to use his power on living things. However, after creating an ideal, he can use it whenever he chooses to. Sacred Weapons Robert possesses sacred weapons just like any other heavenly being. He is labeled a Neo due to his possession of both a power and sacred weapons. Because of this, his sacred weapons are larger and more powerful than the average sacred weapons. Robert is capable of using all ten sacred weapons, making him a 10 star. Level 2 Robert's level two power is to affect the gravity of anything that touches his ideal objects. Through this loop hole, he can use this power on living things(Sano and Rinko ) as long as they are touching one of his ideal objects. Robert attained his level two without temporarily expelling his sacred weapons. How he accomplished this is unknown. He can also apply this power to his sacred weapons. His ideal objects glow red when they make things heavier, and blue when they make things lighter. Trivia *Rinko Jerrard has a crush on him, at the end of the story they dated once. But Rinko dumped him for some reason *Strangely enough Robert and Ueki share a smilar recklessness in regards to using their powers. Ueki seemed to be unfazed at the thought losing talents in attacking troublesome humans and Robert willingly loss an unspecified amount of years of his life perfecting his arsenal of sacred weapons due to his power's limiting condition. *In physical appearance Robert Haydn bears a resemblance to Chrollo Lucilfer from the Hunter X Hunter franchise. However unlike Chrollo Lucilfer, Robert has never been revealed to have any markings underneath his bandages. *The residence of Robert's hometown believed him to be a monster and shunned him. This is the reason for his hatred of others. *It is speculated that Robert is the first to be shown using the sacred weapon Gulliver when he traps Ueki in a transparent box. It is highly likely that this is the case, as his ideal Gulliver could be invisible and hard to detect. Category:Male Category:Heavenly beings Category:Power users Category:Robert's Ten